starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Far Orbit Project
The Far Orbit Project, to publikacja z podtytułem "A Pirates & Privateers Supplement" zawierająca kampanię do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40029). Podręcznik wydano w 1998 roku i jego autorem jest Timothy S. O'Brien. Zawartość *Introduction **Rebel Privateering **State of The Galaxy **The Mission **The Far Orbit Campaaign **Characters in The Far Orbit Campaign **Multi-character Play **Additional Far Orbit Campaign Information *Chapter One - The Far Orbit **The Far Orbit **The Far Orbit's Crew **Far Orbit Command Staff ***Captain Dhas Vedij ***Major Cet Villak **Far Orbit Command Section ***Operations Section ***Quarters ***Command Section ***Secondary engineering ***Life Support ***Sensors and Communications ***Weapons and Security ***Flight and Vehicle Operations ***Deflectors ***Engineering Quarters ***Engineering Operations ***Engines ***Command Module **Forward First Section ***Water Tanks ***TIE Flight Deck ***Crew Quarters ***Crew Galley ***Storage ***Troop Deck ***Troopers' Quarters **Aft First Section ***Primary Communications ***Short-range Communications ***Boarding Bay ***Storage ***Sick Bay ***Brig **Forward Second Section ***Officers' Quarters ***Guest Quarters **Aft Second Section ***Officers' Mess ***Officers' Lounge **Forward Third Section ***Main Bridge **Bridge stations ***Operations Station ***Sensors station ***Communications Station ***Gunnery Station ***Security Station ***Deflector Station ***Engineering Operations Station ***Helm Station ***Astrogation Station ***Power systems station ***Life Support Station ***Officers' Ready Rooms ***Armory **Fourth Section ***Power Control ***Emergency Batteries **Fifth Section ***Life Support ***Water Reclamation Station **Sixth Section ***Sensors ***Forward and Aft Sensor Units **Seventh Section ***Primary Weapons **Boom Module ***Docking Bay One ***Access Corridor ***Docking Tubes ***Docking Bay Two **Propulsion Module ***Deflector Generator ***Engineering Quarters ***Hyperspace Motivator ***Fuel Tanks ***Engines ***Main Engineering ***Main Reactor ***Static Discharge Vanes ***Bulkheads ***Turbolifts **Operational Concerns ***Supplies ***Crew ***Intelligence **Combat Issues ***Weapons ***Defenses **Equipment ***Armory ****50 BlasTech DL-18 Blaster Pistols ****100 Stormtrooper Two Blaster Carbines ****10 Light Repeating Blasters ****50 Fragmentation Grenades ****25 Stun Grenades ****5 kilograms Termite Gel **Support Craft ***Grek-class Troop Shuttle ***Katarn-class Boarding Shuttle *Chapter Two - The Ringali Shell **Overview of the Ringali Shell **Jump Zones **Ringali Shell Target Corporations ***Aether Hypernautics ***Cambrielle SoliState ***Cldrahlsen Mechnicals ***Corulag (system government) ***Danth Artifice, Ltd. ***Esseles (system government) ***Gwain Spices ***Gowix Computers ***Les Tech ***Sienar Fleet Systems (SFS) ***Arakyd Corp. ***BlasTech Corp. ***Czerka Weapons ***Blethern Gas Industries ***Norsam Corp. ***Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company and subsidiaries ****GeneTech Laboratories ****Corellian Chemical Corp. (CorChemCo) ****Chewab Nutrition ****Degan Explorations ****The Vernan Group ***Consolidated Learning Systems ***Corporate Sector Authority ***DefenStar Ltd. ***Drearian Defense Conglomerate ***Drever Corp. ***Dweomilis Advisory Foundation ***Dynacorp ***Fabritech Inc. ***Gastess Finance Inc. ***Hydrospeare Corp. ***I'att Armaments ***Imperial Droid Corporation ***Imperial HoloVision ***TriNebulon News ***Nova Network ***Imperial Meats and Produce ***Imperial Mining Corp ***Incom Corp ***Kessel Spice Corporation ***Kuat Drive Yards (KDY) ***MerenData ***Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci ***Mining Guild ***Nen-Carvon Corporation ***Nebula Consumables ***Rythani Products ***Santhe/Sienar Technologies and subsidiaries ****Santhe Passenger and Freight ****Curich Engineering ****Sienar Fleet Systems ****Sienar Intelligence Systems ***Silviut Corporation ***Snedarl Electronics ***ShankiDrive Works ***SoroSuub Corp ***The Tagge Company (TaggeCo) ***TransGalMeg Industries, Inc ***Ubrikkian Speeders ***Zone Supplies, Ltd ***Red star Shipping Lines ***Santhe Passenger and Freight (SP&F) ***Xizor Transport Systems (XTS) **Bormea Sector ***Corulag ***Chandrila ***Brentaal **Darpa Sector ***Darpa Sector Border Stations ****Station 2LC/Blue *****SilverWing and GoldWing Squadrons ****Station 1B6 Green ***The Scourge ***Esseles ***Rhinnal ***Ralltiir **The Ringali Nebula ***Ringali Shell Random Ship Encounter Tables **Light Freighters and Space Barges ***Incom X-series Space Barges ****X-23 StarWorker SpaceBarge ****X-26 StarHaul ***Ghtroc Light Freighter ****Ghtroc 580 Light Freighter ****Ghtroc 720 Light Freighter ***YT-series Light Freighters ****YT-1210 Light Freighter ****YT-1300 Light Freighter ****YT-2400 Light Freighter ***Other Freighter Types ***Light Freighter Convoy ***Mixed Freighter Convoy **Medium Freighters ***Mark I Bulk Transport ***Gallofree Medium Transport ***Imperial Armored Transport ***Action-series Bulk Freighter ****Action IV Bulk Freighter ****Action V Bulk Freighter ****Action VI Bulk Freighter ***Medium Freighter Convoy ***Mixed Medium Freighter Convoy **Heavy Freighters and Large Cargo Vessels ***Container Ship ***Ore Hauler ***Rin Assid Bulk Hauler ***Super Convoy ***Escorted Super Convoy **Patrol ***Customs ***Sector Rangers ***Ringali Shell Security Force Patrol ***System Patrol ***Navy Patrol **Navy ***Attack Line ***Heavy Attack Line ***Pursuit Line ***Skirmish Line ***Troop Line ***Star Destroyer **Other ***Ion Storm ***Asteroid Squall ***Consular Ship ***Space Rescue Corps Emergency Aid Cutter ***Imperial Survey Corps Lone Scout-A ***Star Yacht *Chapter Three - Enemies of The Far Orbit **Individuals ***Captain Vocis Kenit **The Empire ***The Imperial Navy ****Imperial Customs ***The Imperial Security Bureau ***Imperial Intelligence (the Ubiqtorate) **Law-enforcement Agencies ***Sector Rangers ****Law-class Patrol Craft ****PB-950 Patrol Boat ***Ringali Shell Security Force ****SFS Light Patrol Ship ***System Patrols ****Pursuer-clas Enforcement Ship ****IRF-3F Patrol Ship ***Corporations *Chapter Four - The Fringe **The Black Market ***Black Market Items **Pirates and Pirate Groups ***Venslas Beeli ***The Tarnished Blades ***Infochants *Chapter Five - Gamemaster's Section **The Far Orbit Campaign ***The Adventures ***Other Adventures **Phase One: Predator in the Fold ***Ending Phase One ***Phase One Complications **Phase Two: Gathering Storm ***Beginning Phase Two ***Complications of Phase Two ***Ending Phase Two **Phase Three: Stormbreak ***Beginning Phase Three ***Complications of Phase Three ***The End of Vedij and the Fate of the Far Orbit ***Some Final Words **Adventure One: Preparing for War ***Introduction ****StarForge Station ****Survival ****Defenses ***Episode One: The Alliance Deal ***Episode Two: Exploring StarForge Station ****The Market *****Weezo's Gun Shop *****Just Armor *****Starwind Chandlery *****Nuyu's ***Episode Three: Gathering a Crew ****Selecting New Crewers ***Episode Four: Turmoil **Adventure Two: The Hijacking of Shipment 1037 ***Introduction ***Episode One: Milk Run ***Episode Two: Interception ***Episode Three: Hijack **Adventure Three: The Capture of Coh Veshiv ***Introduction ***Approaching the Empire Forever ***Coh Veshiv ***Capturing Veshiv ***The Stormtroopers ***The Shuttle ***The Aftermath **Adventure Four: The Rival ***Introduction ***Episode One ***Episode Two: Chase ***Episode Three: Confrontation **Adventure Five: The Trap ***Introduction ***Episode One: Surprise Package ****Hidden Surprises ****Stormtrooper Tactics ****The Far Orbit's Response ***Episode Two: The Imperial Cavalry Arrives ****Possible Endings **Adventure Six: Raid on Brentaal ***Introduction ***Episode One: Scouting Mission ***Episode Two: Mission on Brentaal ****Kesk Cityblock ****Nightclubbing ***Episode Three: The Announcement ****Rescue ****The Datadisc **Adventure Seven: Hunter/Hunted ***Introduction ***Episode One: Stone Wall ****Interdiction and Escape ***Episode Two: Fight or Flight **Adventure Eight: The Grand Prize ***Introduction ***Episode One: Springing The Trap ***Episode Two: The Hunt Is On ****Treasure of The Emperor's Will ****The Aftermath **Epilogue *Appendix A **Player Handouts Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 1 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 2 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 3 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 4 *Kenit's Final Reward Prygody RPG: *The Far Orbit Campaign **Preparing for War **The Hijacking of Shipment 1037 **The Capture of Coh Veshiv **The Rival **The Trap **Raid on Brentaal **Hunter/Hunted **The Grand Prize Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Far Orbit - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yard's Nebulon-B Escort Frigate) *Captain Dhas Vedij - dane postaci *Major Cet Villak - dane postaci *Nebulon-B Blaster Gas Canister - informacje o amunicji *BlasTech DL-18 Blaster Pistol - dane sprzętu *Stormtrooper Two Blaster Carbine - dane sprzętu *BlasTech Light Repeating Blaster - dane sprzętu *Fragmentation Grenade - dane sprzętu *Merr-Sonn Stun Grenade - dane sprzętu *Gatrellis Plasticene Thermite Cube - dane sprzętu *Corellian Engineering Grek-class Troop Shuttle - dane statku *Rendili StarDrive's Katarn-class Boarding Shuttle - dane statku *Schematy Nebulon-B *The Ringali Shell - mapa rejonu galaktyki *Ringali Shell Gazeteer - czas przelotu między poszczególnymi planetami *Corulag - dane planety *Chandrila - dane planety *Brentaal - dane planety *Puullo the Hutt - dane postaci *Station 2LC/Blue - dane stacji kosmiczne (Rendili StarDrive's Bavos I Heavy-duty Military Space Platform) *Colonel Vel Terno - dane postaci *Station 1B6 Green - dane stacji kosmicznej (Rendili StarDrive's Bavos II Heavy-duty Military Space Platform) *Imperial Type 5 Mine - dane sprzętu (Imperial system defense drones) *Imperial Assault Gunboat - dane statku (Alpha Class Xg-1 star Wing) *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft - dane statku *The Rage - dane statku (Lancer-class frigate) *TIE Bomber - dane bombowca *Sienar Fleet System's Hauler-2 Cargo Tug - dane transportowca *Vice Admiral Alpiett Gredge - dane postaci *VSD Scourge - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive's Victory I) *Esseles - dane planety *Rhinnal - dane planety *Ralltiir - dane planety *Customs Guardian-class Light Cruiser - dane statku *GAT-12j Skipray BlastBoat - dane statku *GAT-12g Skipray BlastBoat - dane statku *Imperial Patrol Vessel 1 - dane statku *TIE/ln Starfighter - dane statku *TIE/rc Starfighter - dane statku *Corellian Corvette - dane statku *SRC Emergency Aid Cutter - dane statku *Sienar Fleet Systems Lone Scout-A - dane statku *Captain Vocis Kenit - dane postaci *TIE Advanced - dane myśliwca (SFS TIE Advanced/TIE/Ad) *Ligt Corvette - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive's Light Corvette) *Imperial Customs Frigate - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive's Imperial Customs Frigate) *Imperial Customs Guardian Light Cruiser - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems Guardian-class Light Cruiser) *Special Agent Wrath - dane postaci *Imperial Naval Special Forces Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Law-class Light Patrol Craft - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yard's Law-class Light Patrol Craft) *PB-950 Patrol Boat - dane statku (Corellian PB-950 Patrol Boat) *Regulator X-Q2 System Patrol Cruiser - dane statku (Loronar Regulator X-Q2 System Patrol Cruiser) *SFS Light Patrol Ship - dane statku (Sienar Fleet systems Light Patrol Ship) *Pursuer Enforcement Ship - dane statku (Mandal Motors Pursuer Enforcement Ship) *IR-3F - dane statku (Sienar Fleet System IR-3F) *Black Market Items - towary i ceny (tabelki) *Venslas Beeli - dane postaci *''Zahtjav'' - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette) *''Javiq'' - dane statku (CSA Etti Lifter) *''Pyesmev'' - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive's Light Corvette) *Shel Marcino - dane postaci *The Dark Vendetta - dane statku (Modified Corellian HT-2200 Medium Freighter) *SoroSuub Preybird-class Fighters - dane myśliwców *Dej Vennor - dane postaci *Dej Vennor's Armor - dane sprzętu *IT-904 - dane droida (Modified Imperial IT-series Interrogation Droid) *The Target Acquired - dane statku (Modified Firespray-class attack craft) *StarForge Station - dane asteroidy *Kanarak The Slayer - dane postaci *Nuyu's - dane postaci *Swifty Yonsen - dane postaci *Green Gruk - dane postaci *Pao-Neh-Lo - dane postaci *Cemma the Younger - dane postaci *Katiz Xemir - dane postaci *Napvansa Tadavv - dane postaci *Xad - dane postaci *Mii Heswop - dane postaci *New Star - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yard's Nebulon-B Escort Frigate) *Captain Conar - dane postaci *Y-Wing - dane myśliwca *Platform 8127/121 - dane stacji kosmicznej (Golan III Defense Station) *The Empire Forever - dane statku (Modified Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette) *Myrenia - dane statku (Lambda-class Shuttle) *Coh Veshiv - dane postaci *Santhe Passenger & Freight Flight 14897 - schemat *SPF 14897 - dane statku (Sienar Ships Mark I Bulk Transport) *Storm Commando - dane typowego członka formacji (Imperial SpecForce troopers) *Shoulder-launched Ion Cannon - dane sprzętu (SoroSuub Equalizer) *CSPL Projectile Launcher - dane sprzętu (BlasTech CSPL-12 Caspel) *Bannish Kolow - dane postaci *Hammer - dane statku (Loronar Strike Cruiser) *Claw - dane statku (Interdictor Cruiser) *SB-109 - dane statku (SFS GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat) *SB-32 - dane statku (SFS GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat) *Hunter-killer Probot - dane droida (Arakyd Hunter-killer Probot) *Zaff Jendinpurg - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yard's Nebulon-B Escort Frigate) *Emperor's Will - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards' Star Galleon) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *The Letter of Marque *Ship's Articles *Ringali Shell Target Corporations *Priority Transmission GOLD17012/X Credits *design: Timothy S. O'Brien *developments, editing, additional material & additional graphics: Eric S. Trautmann *cover design: Joe Bavitz *graphics: Joe Bavitz, Brian Schomburg *interior art: Jacen Burrows, Storn Cook, Joe Corroney, Mike Dubisch, Tanner Goldbeck, Joey Robinson, John Paul Lona, Andy Park, Jeff Reitz *interior maps: Sterling Hershey, Brian Schomburg *playtesting and advice: Wes Divin, Terry Grazier, Pat Villenueva, Paul Wocken *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior creative and editorial director: Peter Schweighofer *creative directors: Craig Carey, Fred Jandt, Jen Seiden, Eric S. Trautmann *art directors: Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *graphic artist: Joe Bavitz *director of sales and marketing: Tim O'Brien *sales associate: Sue Hartung *sales assistant: Liberty Dodd *director of licensing: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *assistant treasurer: Karen Bayly *accounting: Wendy Lord, Mary Galant en:The Far Orbit Project Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)